<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sissification of a Sex Slave by TentacleSlave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989729">Sissification of a Sex Slave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleSlave/pseuds/TentacleSlave'>TentacleSlave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Gang Rape, Gay, Hentai, Humiliation, Inflation, Kidnapping, M/M, Permanent Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, cross dressing, sissifcation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleSlave/pseuds/TentacleSlave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helllooooo! Enjoy this porn story of sissification and free use! Feel free to comment any story ideas you might have for me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sissification of a Sex Slave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You (22 yo man) awake, your arms shackled above your head. You are completely naked, and shivering in the cold “good morning faggot” you whimper, “what is going on?” Suddenly you feel a slap against your face, tears spring to your eyes, “no questions, you may only answer with ‘yes master’. A hand roves your body, “you are my fuck toy.... you are an object that belongs to me.... “ tears slip from your eyes as your whisper, “yes master. “ <br/>“Goooooood” he purrs. He goes away, only to return with a cock cage. He roughly and painfully attaches it to you, “heh heh now you can only cum at my mercy” you bite your lip and squirm, to which he just laughs and permanently welds it closed. He grabs a needles and then one of your nipples, you squirm and scream as he jabs it through your nipple, to which he only seems to get turned on by, “nmmm music to my ears. I’m going to make you into my perfect slave.... my perfect fuck toy, you are no more than an object for my pleasure.” He grabs your other nipple and pierced they one too. Soon you begin to pass out as he adds more and more piercings... several in your ears, some snake bites and a nose ring. He forces your mouth open and pulls out your tongue. You scream muffled as he stabs a needl through that .... and then he moves to your dick..... you pass out....</p><p>When you awake, your whole body aches, you have many piercings and a few tattoos... some that say “slut” “faggot” “fuck toy” “use my pussy” etc.</p><p>“Now to make you into a fucking worthless shemale!” Your master says. He grabs a syringe... your squirm... but you can’t get away from it. He jabs it into the left side of your chest and then the right. “Hahaha in the morning you will have some beautiful boobs you slut” he laughs and then slaps you in the face, “don’t worry I’ve got more modifications for you.... but first...” he grabs your stomach, “you are too fat!” He puts a cloth over your nose, and you pass out.</p><p>You awake in a cage... one you wouldn’t even be able to fully sit up in. Your hands are cuffed behind your back. You’re still in a cock cage, and your feet are cuffed too... you wiggle and realize your ass it filled with a butt plug. you look down and see you are wearing a tight harness .... one that is squeezing your newly formed boobs.... fuck! You want to scream but you have a pipe In your throat and your collar is almost too tight to breath. Your master walks over. “Heh heh you are awake” he reaches in and roughly gropes your boobs, “perfect! Now you are gonna stay in here without food for a while. “ you try to speak but all that comes out is gargles. </p><p>Time goes by... eventually you can’t even keep track of how long... all you know is you hurt from being bound... you’re achy from the positions... and your stomach hurts from the starvation. Finally your master comes back. He opens the cage door and pulls you out, you just lay there as he feels up your ribs wirh glee, “ahhhh now you are becoming a skinny and pretty girl” he says. He drags you over to a bench and makes you lay on your back on it. Your feet and hands secured below. And soon your neck in secured in too. He then presses a button and the bench bends, causing your back to bend, you moaning wirh pain. He grins and slaps your boobs. Before moving to punch your small tummy over and over, causing you to choke, your eyes wide, struggling desperately. Your tummy becomes bruised, making him grin they sadistic smile. He hen moves and you feel relief... but only for a moment. He returns wirh a hose and hooks it up to the pipe in your mouth. And suddenly cum begans to be pumped directly down your throat, but at this angle making you gag and choke delightfully. “Hahahah time for you to eat you hungry little slut! And it won’t stop till you are pregnant. “ you watch with foggy eyes as he leaves you there... the hose pumping you wirh the cum despite already starting to feel full... it tastes disgusting.... but you can’t stop it. You lay there for what seems like ages... your tummy in pain and feeling like you might burst... if you could turn your head... you would see your tummy was swollen and large like pregnant woman’s despite still being able to see your ribs. </p><p>Finally he comes back. He pulls the pipe out roughly and you cough. He then unhooks you and drags you to have your hands suspended above you again. He take out the dildo and begins to whip you roughly. You cry out in pain, as he leaves marks all over your body. “Hahaha screaming like a bitch now” finally he stops and he grabs some thigh high socks. He slips them on and secured them with locks, he then grabs a anal toy that is a bunch of ball connected together. He grabs your ass cheeks and begins to shove them in, slapping your ass roughly each time he adds one. He then slips on panties and a skirt and then sailor shirt on you. It’s cropped and shows off your large boobs and swollen belly. He shoves a metal thing in your mouth to keep it open. He the. Takes you down and cuffs your hands behind your back. “Perfect”<br/>He grinned and hooks a leash to your collar and lead you out despite your protest. He walks you down the street and people stare at you. Tears stream down your face at the humiliation.... expecially as people begin to yell “slut! Fuck toy! Faggoy!” </p><p>He brings you into a bar and announces to the room. “My slave fagot needs to be taught a lesson ! I’m gonna hook it up and then you can fuck it!,” The room cheers. He grabs a rope and slips your shirt up and roughly begins to wrap it wround your boobs, making them purple, he throws it over hook and hoists you up, making you scream. </p><p>“Look at my faggot, slutty slave! All pregnant... I want you to fuck her wnd teach her a lesson till she understands her place” and soon you are swarmed with men, hitting and punching you while others grab your ass and immediately begin to fuck you till you loose track of how many cocks you have in your ass. Eventually you pass out. But that is not the last of it. When you awake you are welded into a permanent stockade at the bar, a sign around your neck that reads, ‘for free use’ and dread fills you as you realize that this is how you would spend the rest of your life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>